


Petal Red, Petal Gold

by tinyfiestyrosiekitten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kinda?, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Not so young, Nsfw?, Old Cop Jack, Rebel Rebel Snippet, Young Punk Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfiestyrosiekitten/pseuds/tinyfiestyrosiekitten
Summary: Rose Red Petals and Marigold Petals fall like drops down a dark back and an Old Cop muses about what ifs and the aches and pains of growing up a little more.





	Petal Red, Petal Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rebel Rebel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986463) by [Adolphus Longestaffe (adolphus_longestaffe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adolphus_longestaffe/pseuds/Adolphus%20Longestaffe), [tinyfiestyrosiekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfiestyrosiekitten/pseuds/tinyfiestyrosiekitten). 



> This is a snippet from the shared Rebel Rebel verse I have with Adolphus Longestaffe  
> Please feel free to enjoy this introspective piece set from Jacks POV further down the line as a what if among what ifs of the future of these two beloved characters.

Gabe could have been a star. 

Jack nurses his beer, watching the not so young man moving on the stage. Pushing late twenties but still young he supposes, compared to himself, in the way that it counts. Infectious grins and the neatly cropped beard as his fingers fly over the guitar he's only gotten more talented with. Shoulders wide enough to strain at his coat and the mesh shirt ripples over equally taut muscle. Dark skin and golden flashes of piercings as he shifts and the coat shifts with him. Ink he knows swirls over those gorgeous arms and shoulders, down his spine... 

A gift from him. One for each year since Gabriel turned 22 with him. Six years of tattoos now... Six years Gabriel had dedicated to his life. Golden band gleaming on one of his fingers and a matching one on Gabe's that glitters among his other rings on his hands. Curls still hang in his face, though a carmine blood red instead of blue for this month. He'd trim it, and then re-dye it his favorite color. Purring all sorts of things into Jack's ear that still make him rock hard even if he has to make sure to wear Gabe out a little more before he actually gets inside his husband. 

Rueful as he orders another beer. His libido is good to go, but his recovery time is starting to lack. He exhales softly and concentrates on Gabe again instead of his own thoughts. The other would drag him somewhere and prove how Good he still thought JAck was. An ego boost if there ever was one; this gorgeous man on his knees when Jack wanted, mouth open and happy to give Jack a delightful wake up call too most mornings. Sometimes-

He bites his lip. Sometimes though he woke up to fingers inside of him, curling carefully and a cock over his hip. It was a recent change after Jack strained one leg during one of their trips. A simple hike... but the doctor had treated Jack like a fragile thing.  
He'd gotten frustrated, and nearly hurt himself again before Gabe had gently pushed Jack back and smiled that fucking angelic grin. Like Apricity in his life... Jack had relaxed and walked Gabe through topping for the first time. It had felt not amazing, Jack usually didn't enjoy being under a partner but it was special. Gabe had to work a little more, find the angle that made Jack see stars. Worth it for the way Gabe had kissed him during, hips slotted together and Jack able to really admire the way work outs and meals had put bulk on his boy. Palms gliding over his as of yet unmarked spine and not long after that was the first swirl of marigolds blooming over his shoulders. The years after their petals bled down the actual column of his spine, gold turned to red petals turned ot droplets. The next year was a puddle with a red heart bound in gold with a blue handled knife through it.

Jack had almost panicked until Gabe caught Jack's hand and explained why it was special.

The sanctity of their marriage, the near religion that Jack had given him by loving him in a way no one had before, assuring him that Jack hadn't damaged Gabe. He'd freed him in ways Gabe still had a hard time comprehending. That his heart belonged to Jack, and always would, right down to the gold circlets around their fingers in matched harmony. Gabe had bled to get here, marigolds for a dead life a dead past but one he remembered because it brought him to Jack. Roses and Marigolds and blood... It was worth it. 

Jack had kissed him and let Gabe take him home and lie him down for a second time. 

It had felt much better than the first and Jack realized that Gabe could take care of him. Could take care of himself even; that he wasn't going to run off even with knees that sometimes ached and Jack slowing down a little. The way Gabriel kissed him was benediction, was praise and prayer and promise. Jack had clenched around him, digging his nails into marigolds and choked on Gabriel's name as Gabriel moaned Jack's own.  
He sips slowly at his drink, watching the set wind down and exhales again and breathes in smoke and sweat. Breathes in the dive bar Gabe played in for fun occasionally; his day job kept him busy and slips off his stool to press to the front of the crowd. Bold, so bold tonight as he reaches out among others and Gabe's eyes light up. Flinging his guitar strap on proper and letting it swing around to his back. Hopping off the stage to Grab Jack's hands and twist with him to the hooting of the crowd. Lyrics finished out without guitar or drums and dips Jack for a hard fast kiss; teeth and tongue. 

His head spinning as he smacks his shoulder, laughing as he breaks the contact and kisses over his face. The crowd roar increases before he's upright and Gabe's waving them off. Arm around Jack's waist tonight, guiding them both to the door and he trusts. Leaning into his young husband with a misty blue eyed smile as Gabe grins right back. Dark eyes full of fire; the kind that keeps Jack warm. That's going to keep him warm tight with his gorgeous husband in their shared bed, wrapped together and burning together. The kind that looks like it might consume you only to settle to soothing red gold flickering flames. 

Blue was Jack's favorite color certainly; but he thinks he could grow to be fond of Rose Red and Marigold Yellow.


End file.
